


taking care of

by pantarei



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantarei/pseuds/pantarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had something to say you would have think about it before disappearing without leaving any  trace" she replied icy moving toward the exit. <br/>Bruce stopped her by picking her for the wrist  and forcing her to turn toward of him.<br/>"Natasha, you don't understand.. I had to do it. I needed to clear my ideas" <br/>The girl arched an eyebrow: "And you have thought about making it millions of kilometers away from me" <br/>"This is  the point, I had to think, I had to do it alone" Bruce responded putting his hands in his hair and puffing <br/>"You regret what has happened" <br/>"Yes, no.. I mean…Natasha” he bubbled in difficulty<br/>"why?" <br/>"Because we are two broken people, broken inside. Broken in millions pieces."<br/> "Your problem is our past? I believed that you trusted me, that trusted by now yourself" she affirmed confused by the behaviors of the man<br/> "I trust you and I will always do, but what I would you to understand is that we are two souls in pain that have found understanding and comfort into each other. It has been beautiful, but it‘s not right, not for me, not for you. We deserve more, we both deserve , someone who really loves us"</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking care of

**Author's Note:**

> ok, hi folks!  
> this is my firts time in this fandom, and English is not my first language, I'm Italian actually.  
> I hope you could appreciate my work and forgive my mistakes.
> 
> *Betty is the love of Dr Banner in the comics

Taking care of  
Natasha struck strong the playpen sack hoping that that could provide her some kind of relieve. If it worked for Steve, why it shouldn’t be worked for her?  
She dried her forehead with the back of her hand thinking about the events of the last two days: it was like a bullet through the heart. She wasn’t prepared for that, not in that moment, but now Bruce banner was there; he was back!  
None of the others had said anything, Fury just explained that Dr Banner would have started to work with the group again .  
Since that moment Natasha has done everything she could to avoid him, not because she was afraid, of course not, she did this because she was worried that her problematic relationship with Bruce would have had some repercussions on the group’s dynamics.  
Clint was angry, very angry, and Natasha knew that he would have put an arrow through his chest, if she was the one asking for it. Thor was just ignoring them, he wasn’t really aware of how relationship between earthlings work, but he seemed to be a little bit annoyed when they were all in the same room. Tony, well he was just being Tony, like always he was to concentrated on himself to pay attention to them. The one who was paying attention to them, instead, was Steve. He gave her some glances, glances full of sadness and pity.   
She hated it! She wasn’t something precious, something to take care of, she was Natasha Romanoff and she could handle with her problem  
She gave another struck to the playpen box ,the top her hands started to bleeding. She didn’t care.  
"Natasha"   
She didn't even turn, she knew whose that voice was, without stopping looking at the sack she answered: "what do you want?"  
"Talking to you, since I have arrived here you have been avoiding me" Bruce sitting himself on the present bench in gym.

"If you had something to say you would have think about it before disappearing without leaving any trace" she replied icy moving toward the exit.   
Bruce stopped her by picking her for the wrist and forcing her to turn toward of him.  
"Natasha, you don't understand.. I had to do it. I needed to clear my ideas"   
The girl arched an eyebrow: "And you have thought about making it millions of kilometers away from me"   
"This is the point, I had to think, I had to do it alone" Bruce responded putting his hands in his hair and puffing   
"You regret what has happened"   
"Yes, no.. I mean…Natasha” he bubbled in difficulty  
"why?"   
"Because we are two broken people, broken inside. Broken in millions pieces."  
"Your problem is our past? I believed that you trusted me, that trusted by now yourself" she affirmed confused by the behaviors of the man  
"I trust you and I will always do, but what I would you to understand is that we are two souls in pain that have found understanding and comfort into each other. It has been beautiful, but it‘s not right, not for me, not for you. We deserve more, we both deserve , someone who really loves us" he told looking at her "you don't love me" it was an affirmation, it didn't need answers "I don’t love you. You will be always an important part of me but I ‘m still in love with Betty *, I have never really forgotten her, and you…well I do believe you have some confused feelings for someone else at the moment"   
"Confused Feelings? What the hell are you talking about" she asked  
Exactly in that moment the door of the gym opened: Natasha and Bruce turned around to see in front of them a Steve Rogers in training pants and in light embarrassment.  
"Ah, excuse me, I had come for training…I didn’t know…I’ll go immediately" the soldier mumbled a hand passing through his short blonde hair "It‘s not necessary I was going to go. Steve, Natasha"  
In that way Dr Banner disappeared from their view, while Steve observed his back get further. He turned toward the girl that that remained there observing the wall.  
"You are hurt" Steve said approaching to her   
"No, I’m ok" said the redhead turning to him. She didn't want, She didn't want him see her weakness  
"No, Natasha, I speak of those" he answered her pointing out her hands; the knuckles still bled, even if in light way   
"I don't care" she tried to cut short, the physical pain that tried was a nothing in comparison to her emotionally pain.  
"But I do care " before Natasha could beat her eyelashes he was there, sat where before Bruce was found and with a first aid kit to his side.  
Very gently he took her hands and with a cotton wad soaked of alcohol he disinfected her wounds. It was useless, he knew that those were nothing in comparison to what she had passed in battle, but this didn't seem to make he stop.  
"You know, when I was child, to the beginning of the 20th century, I always peeled my knees and my mother had always punished when I come back home. In my times all the products that you have now didn't exist, and on a weak child as me also a simple infected wound could be dangerous. So it was right to my mother became angry, but only God knows if for once I would have wanted that rather than to give me some slaps she would have helped me to me to clean my wounds" finished disinfecting the hands of the girl Steve took a thin gauze   
and it wound it to around her knuckles. It lifted the look and once more he found himself unable to react in front of Natasha Romanoff   
He had already seen the expression of the girl; it was the same one she did the day she believed that Fury was dead.  
It immediately looked away, preferring focusing in putting order inside the first aid kit. A part of him would have wanted to hug her, to tell her that it was everything ok, but it didn't do it, he didn't do it because she was Natasha.  
After having put to place the first aid kit he moved toward the door to go out, and he felt them; he felt all the small hiccups ache held back and a weak voice. “I hate you Steve Rogers, I hate you because you are taking care of me”


End file.
